Laws of Hilsyren
Hilsyren is seen as a very strict land to most, but this is simply as they believe in the eternal soul and that evil deeds corrupt it and fuel the armies of the Great Below, and unified laws that follow the code of the Ethos is the best way to ensure the armies of Celestia are filled with the righteous. Crime and Punishment in Hilsyren The to not execute anybody under any circumstance, the church believing that an evil souls ddeath will only fuel the ranks of the great below, where as a penatent souls will be recycled into the Ethos again. Emprisonment and exile are the bigest punishments, but in the case of misuse of magic by an Arcanville Alumnai, it the policy of Arcanville after certain events, to place wizards in the Thaum Feeder Chambers of the city where their magic will be drained from their bodies. This has recently led to the death of certain mages (blackhoods who worked for the drow) but Arcanville hasn't stoped using them as of yet. Standard Punishments by Crime It is the decision of the local lord what the punishments should be, but most use the precedents of past judgement of lords of history going back to the foundation In short the following things are illegal: * Adultery * Concealed Weapons * Crossbows * Drugs * Murder ** Accidental ** In Self Defense * Poisons * Practicing Magic Without a License * Theft * Worship of Evil Beings Methods to govern these laws include: * Weapons in cities must be tied in a peace-knot and bows unstrung * Special rings to be worn to show ones position and duties * Records of names and occupations kept all all people entering large cities or across the border The arbitrators of the lords are nearly always those of noble standing (as they are seen as of higher moral worth), a ruler of the area the crime is committed in and he alone decides with advice from others he respects (usually members of his court). When there is no one able to conduct these rights the prisoners is simply kept incarcerated until they can be seen. Trials are common, often happening every week in most towns, and usually in public if there is no danger, so the people can be reminded of the lords influence. Certain counties have their own laws, but on the whole the same regulations are applied throughout Hilsyren 'List of All Hilsyren Laws' Mortimert's Law The Invisibility Act of 615qc The Wrongful Enchantments Act of 713qc ''' '''The Rule of Rings The Wizards Oath Decree of Pious Collaboration 'Religious Laws' * Sex before marriage means you may not get married, and in some more strict regions are publicly shamed or these days just made know to the public. This is because evil can spirits can influence the choices of children born out of wedlock. Such children are always known as bastards and not allowed a family name, only having a first name. * Conversely the oldest son of a house hold always inherits the land and title of his father unless they have been officially denounced by him prior to his death. This is to try and secure blood lines known to be pure as all of the first settlers were cleansed of their sins by Padomari and so should all who are born to those be also. * The communication of beings from the Great Below is illegal * It is forbidden to try and commit suicide in Hilsyren as it is believed the act of doing so allows certain devils to enter the world. 'Magic Laws' For the general public magic items such as potions and wonderous items are available as long as they do not break the Mortimer's Law of the Vatic forbidding any items dealing with necromancy, interaction with lower planar creatures or anything overly evil. The Invisibility Act of 615qc '''forbids any items that aid in the act of servailance, subterfuge or avoiding scrutiny, (Invisibility, Non-detection, Detect Thoughts etc.), though these items are allowed by certain branches of the Arcavists and high ranking Academe wizards. '''The Wrongful Enchantments Act of 713qc '''means that items and spells that alter peoples moods and thoughts are allowed but whenever brought the individual must produce their Ring of Aprentiship and a record of their purchase be made and given to the Arcanne Watch. '''The Rule of Rings means any spell of higher than 3rd level are forbidden to be sold in any form to anyone without a Graduates Ring, meaning they have been tested by Arcanville Academe. In regard to magic items this is still the case when the item producs such effects, but not ones that use the spell to enable its power (a staff the produced Dimension Door would be forbidden to a non-graduate, but a Cloak of the Mountback which has the same effect would not). Any spells or magic items that are overtly dangerous causeing deadly or harmful effects (Fireball etc.) are only allowed with a licence acquired from the Arcanne Watch, which usually takes three days. Maigc that does not come from a wizard or cleric is referred to the Unknown Arts Sorcerers and the Unknown Arts Sorcerers as they are today have only been known about for the last hundred years or so, and due to this many do not know what to think of them if they can even distinguish them from wizards, but the authorities of Hilsyren know well what a wizard is and has strict laws to monitor them (see below) and so when a sorcerer is seen using magic, like everyone they will eventually be approached by the watch to see if they have a ring on their right thumb for permission to cast spells (see Wizard below) and if they do not, all artefacts of spell casting will be confiscated and they may be imprisoned to be seen by a local wizard. If the wizard of sanctioned Spell Checker doscovers they are a sorcerer who doesn't need these things most do not know what to do. Past reactions have not been good to sorcerers, as previously what is referred to as the Unknown Arts (any magic not from a clear source like clerics or wizards) usually implies the demon worshiping witches (not exactly true but see Witches below) one of the few irredeemable practices resulting in inprosonment in one of the three major prison fortresses of Hilsyrem; Morguard, Storngale, or the Long Block of Arcanville). The first sorcerers that were captured and interrogated were taken to Arcanville by the Arcavists and as far as the public knew, were never seen again. All this has made those born with sorcerer magic very reluctant to make themselves known, but the most recent head of the Arcavists has placed a more lenient process of inquiry to those claiming to be sorcerers, by placing them through a series of trials to prove they are not practicing evil witch craft. If they are successful they may chose to cooperate and wear a pendant around their hands that must be show at all times, must declare their abilities to the local authority of every town they go to, and suffer severe punishment (extended imprisonment and exile) if they use spells they did not state or ones illegal to the land. They may do this or chose to leave the country. Failing the test of witchcraft will see them taken to the nearest secure prison of the land and pursuit by the Arcavists if they refuse. Most villages do not have the knowledge or ability to conduct these tests, if they even know them at all, and usually erupt in fear stoked hostility towards the witchcraft user. There are very few open sorcerers in Hilsyren. 'Oath Details' See''' Rank and Oaths' of more details on how these work. 'Wizards Oath All wizards trained in Arcanville need to take this oath which forbids the memorizing and use of certain spells made illegal by the Laws of Hilsyren. In exchange for this restriction when ever a level is gained in wizard you are allowed one bonus spell to your spellbook from the Arcanville Spell list. This presumes you have access to Arcanville spells (any civilized placed in Arcanville) where these laws need to be obeyed. Should you be in another country where the laws don't need to be followed you do not gain the bonus spell upon going up a level. Should your Oath be broken he Hilsyren willingly follow the oath rules, and you may have your spellbooks confiscated until you reapply for possessing the spells alone. Should you use the spells wmtwaam face imprisonment for a minimum of 6 months (for minor non-dangerous spells) and a maximum of 10 years (for dangerous evil spells). '''Special Laws Evil Touched With a force of divine warriors who can sense evil and the intent to do evil in people (not to mention clerics that can do the same) circumstances have arisen where their dark souls or intentions have been detected but but no crime or illegal activity has been be committed or is being practiced. The Law of Hilsyren has decided that such individual cannot be arrested simply for being evil, but a trusted authority is allowed to use any means to inspect what they are doing or where they go, though they are not allowed to contain them (though this has happened in the past). More often than not these individuals are driven out of town, or in some cases the land for the smallest infractions or for no reason at all. The Irredeemable Some individuals are considered to be wholey committed to evil, which no chance of redemption and with unending intention to spread evil. This includes things such as witches, demon blooded, those who have sold their souls to evil, and the terrifying anti-paladins. Under most circumstances these people will show great hostility and will be killed in battle, but when they do not and are confirmed practitioners of evil or its ilk, all that can be done is special incarceration (exile is seen as too dangerous to the rest of the good aligned world, and fears of retaliation The Constituted Evil Beings such as demons, devils, and dragons are considered composed to evil and the same laws do not apply Touch Individuals Those who have acted with addled minds in the past have always been presumed to be tools for the unnatural; demon or fey, but more modern ideals but the few surgeons in the land have informed 'Illegal Spells' '0-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Necromancy Bleed '1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Enchantment Charm Person Hypnotism Illusion Disguise '2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Divination Detect Thoughts Illusion Invisibility Misdirection Necromancy Command Undead Ghoul Touch Transmution Alter Self '3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Enchantment Suggestion Illusion Invisibility Sphere Necromancy Vampiric Touch '4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Divination Scrying Enchantment Charm Monster Geas, Lesser Illusion Invisibility Sphere Phantasmal Killer Shadow Conjuration Necromancy Animate Dead Bestow Curse Contagion Enercation '5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Conjuration Planar Binding, Lesser Enchantment Dominate Person Illusion Shadow Evocation Necromancy Blight Magic Jar '6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Conjuration Planar Binding Enchantment Gease/Quest Suggestion, Mass Symbol of Persuasion Illusion Mislead Shadow Walk Necromancy Curcle of Death Create Undead '7th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Abjuration Sequester Conjuration Plane Shift Divination Scrying, Mass Illusion Invisibility, Mass Necromancy Control Undead Finger of Death '8th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Conjuration Trap the Soul Enchantment Binding Charm Monster, Mass Demand Sympathy Illusion Screen Necromancy Clone Create Greater Undead Horrid Wilting Symbol of Death 9th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Conjuration Gate Enchantment Dominate Monster Necromancy